Wratharos
| age = | status = Active | tags = | mastery =11 | hours =Over 360 | warframe =Volt | primary =Boltor | secondary =Dual Vastos | melee =Orthos | sentinel =Shade}} Wratharos is a General, he has been chosen after a vote to choose the Generals in lead of the divisions but because of DE's plan to make it only 1 division/1000 members, only one General has been chosen. He is currently in Eagle Tech and is managing things there. Biography Warframe Background Joined the game after about one month of its open beta release.Member of the clan since May 12 2013 a little before update 8 came up.Pretty active everyday in a more casual way farming materials and weapons most of the time. Mastery Currently mastery level 11 having build all 16 warframes available and 72 weapons of the available weapons.Gameplay time over 360 hours. Warframes Currently all available warframes are build and maxed as before U10.Most have been upgraded with an orokin reactor and some are being polarized with formas.Being a founter of the Hunter level unlocked Excalibur Prime for the collection.Warframe list in acquisition order: *Excalibur : Level 30 *Ember : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor - 1 Forma *Volt : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor - 3 Formas *Rhino : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor - 2 Formas *Banshee : Level 30 *Loki : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Trinity : Level 30 *Vauban : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor - 1 Forma *Ash : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Excalibul Prime : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Frost Prime : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Mag : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Nyx : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Saryn : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Nova : Level 30 - Upgraded with an orokin reactor *Frost : Level 30 Events Being there from the first ever weekend event took part in all of them so far.Event scoring and rank: *Fusion Moa Kills 104 - Rank 22050 *Grineer Informer Kills 46 - Rank not available *Fomorian Sabotage Points 2715 - Rank 75 *Arid Fear Points 415 - Rank 217 *Survival Time 1h 36 mins 6 sec - Rank 492 Team of 4 people with GTC members thewarrior96,Enlil,MrPsych Primary Weapons Currently having build and maxed over 18 primary weapons.Most notable on the armory: *Boltor : Upgraded with orokin catalyst - 3 Formas *Strun Wraith - Upgraded with orokin catalyst - Event Reward Only *Snipertron Vandal - Upgraded with orokin catalyst - Event Reward Only *Flux Rifle - Upgraded with orokin catalyst The collection includes all currently void available prime weapons as before U10 *Latron Prime *Braton Prime *Paris Prime Secondary Weapons Build and maxed all available side arms as of U10.Most notable on the armory: *Dual Vastos - Upgraded with orokin catalyst *Vasto - Upgraded with orokin catalyst *Twin Gremlins - Upgraded with orokin catalyst *Kunai - Upgraded with orokin catalyst *Acrid - Upgraded with orokin catalyst The collection includes all currently void available prime weapons as before U10 *Bronco Prime Melee Weapons Build and maxed over 30 melee weapons.In those included all the alert only melee as before U10.Most Notable on the armory: *Orthos - Upgraded with orokin catalyst The collection includes all currently void available prime weapons as before U10 *Orthos Prime *Reaper Prime *Fang Prime Sentinels All currently available sentinels as before U10 have been build and maxed. *Wyrm *Shade *Deathcube Warframe Checklists Category:Members Category:General